There have been widely used various kinds of wireless communication terminals for performing wireless communication with another communication device. For those wireless communication terminals, there has been a demand that power consumption thereof be reduced. To address this, there is proposed a technology of suppressing power consumption by causing the wireless communication terminal to shift to a sleep state in a period in which data communication is not performed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).